narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Of the Same: Ean vs. Kie
Starting Off "All right...." Kie growled at two cowering people, holding up a splattered-covered green hoodie. His face was nothing short of ticked-off. "What is this?" "A....hoodie?" One of them managed to gasp out, stepping forward. WHAM! A fist slammed straight into his face before he could react, knocking him on his back. "Correct!" Kie replied, smirking as he lowered his arm. "And what is this gooey crap you nicely and purposely spilled all over it?!" "Uhm....my ice cream?" Another asked. WHAM! He found himself on his face, blood pooling from his nose. Kie sighed in annoyance, dropping the green hoodie gently on the dirt ground. "Indeed it is! And I'm gonna have to pay a lot more out of my wallet than I have if I can't get it washed out..." He flexed one hand. "So, would you mind...?" They didn't need to be told twice. They dropped all of their wallet money and ran out, screaming like frightened kids. Kie scoffed at their running backs, picking up the money they left behind. "I was just mindin' my own business and they just pull a fucked up joke on me for fun..." He muttered, sitting down beside a tree. "Ridicul--" Then, he heard the sound of a bike roaring in the distance. "Huh....?" Ean had heard the noise from a long distance away. Either it was some idiots who had screwed up really badly, or a god reason to drive his bike over somebody. Eh, his mission had barely failed either way, so what the hey. He revved the engines to their maximum, and left a rut in the road leading up to the doomed punk who was a mere twelve inches from being flattened. Hooray for half-ton titanium warbikes. "Uh oh..." Kie barely managed to stumble out of the way, as the bike rider roared past him. He could've sworn he felt the handle of bike prick his back as he drove past. He stared at his back in shock and annoyance. "Well, excuse me for stoppin' to take a rest!" He snapped. The bike screeched to a roaring halt, the rider steering to block the road. He was wearing a stainless steel brushed mask, the lenses eerily changing colors from silver to a very faint blue. The lenses had seemingly switched to a scanner, circles focusing on Kie. The look was completed by a rough jacket and two swords on his sides. He spoke "I didn't know resting was comprised of attacking people nowadays..." Kie rolled his eyes. "They spilled melting ice cream over me. What goes around...." He folded his arms across his chest. "....comes around." Ean's mask's lenses changed color again, back to gray. "So, I would assume that you'd be deserving of getting your ass kicked, right?" he asked, putting his hands on his swords. "Or should just kill you for the fun of it?" he finished, drawing his blades slowly and deliberately. Kie grinned deviously. His thumb pushed the guard of his own sword upwards, and it clicked out of its sheath. He had no idea who this guy was, or why he even bothered to stop. But, if he was asking for a fight, then so be it. "Gee, you're pulling out weapons already?" He said jokingly. "We haven't been formally introduced yet!" after digging his blades into the ground, Ean unzipped his jacket, and began to lift the bottom of his shirt up, his expression unoticable due to the layer of metal between himself and Kie. Out-right shock came over Kie's face, and he comically recoiled back a bit, raising an arm as if to shield himself. "W-what are you doing?! I don't swing that way!!" Ean continued to lift the cloth until the black outline of a tattoo could be seen. "I am Ean Eromalc, of the Guardians. Who are you?" Immediately Kie's arm dropped, head drooping. "Great. I feel like an idiot now...." He thought, recomposing himself. "The name's Kie Joukai. I'd say it's a pleasant surprise, but I donno if it would actualy be 'pleasant' or not." "I'd say..." Ean stepped to his swords, grabbing them out of the earth and dropping into his stance, "It's your worst nightmare," he continued, disappearing under a thick fog that was conjured up out of nowhere. Kie sighed, balancing his sword onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes, waiting for Ean's eventual strike. If he was correct, Ean would strike from either the back, or sides. Normally, it would be the more exposed flank. If not.... well, he had his front covered to. He crouched slightly, listening... Dozens of ice-spears come from all directions, the fog dispelling at the same time they were just barely upon their target, glistening in the sudden light. Ean had not moved, and yet he was about to kill if his opponent did not defend soon. Kie's eyes widened. "And I thought that Sokudo kid was bad...." He thought, quickly ducking behind the tree nearby, which covered his back from the crystals attacking from behind. Then, he rushed forward, swinging his sword and slicing through the ones rushing his front, eventually slicing through most of them with minor scratches. "Ice? That's really somethin'..." He complemented. Ean had yet to remove his mask. But the intent was known through the covering. "Hmm... You dodged my attack from all directions without any sight. Which means you're pretty good. I think I'll like this," he said, pointing his katana at Kie, he declared "Kougi Kirema." sending a burst of flame at Kie. Upon seeing the flash of light coming towards his person, Kie jumped out of the way, and the fireball barely missed him. Then, he turned and gazed at the spot where Ean had fired it at him. "Heh heh....fired." He snickered at his own lame joke. Ean was upon him, rapier at Kie's neck. "Leaving your guard down... tsk tsk," he said, sliding his weapon outwards, extending his arm fully, and swinging with full force back, executing his favorite move, the Reverse Guillotine. But Kie merely grinned, ducking downwards and allowing the blade to pass harmlessly over his head. Then, he did a lunge roll out of harm's way, turning to face behind him. "Who ever said I let my guard down?" He retorted, settling in a one-handed defensive stance. "I'm not that stupid." "Yes, but you are slow," said Ean as he spun around, slicing a small portion of magenta-red hair off of Kie's bangs, whils continuing to spin into a downwards thrust from his rapier into Kie's back.